


The Devil on Their Shoulders

by malefizperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Pain, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malefizperson/pseuds/malefizperson
Summary: When Juana Holme meets the Winchester brothers she didn’t even suspect on what dangerous paths she placed herself.And the Winchesters don’t know what the woman they bother with is capable of…Starts in Season 3, Episode 3. I’ll try to remain the chronological order, but please don’t be mad if I confound some stuff. I will change the story as I wish ;)Also this is my first fanfiction in years and my first one in English. Critic is always welcome, but please respect my “language barrier” :)Note: This story contains spoilers for seasons 1-...probably 13. FYI.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Not the Devil, But I Won't Be Your Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470449) by [ShawneeXSavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawneeXSavage/pseuds/ShawneeXSavage). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters meet Juana Holme, a fellow hunter and helpful companion.  
> Plays roughly in Episode 3 “Bad Day at Black Rock” of Season 3. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“Honey, we’re closing up. Get home safely. You can pick up your keys tomorrow, 10pm”, the bartender said to the young woman, who was clearly drunk.

“Yeah yeah. Screw you, too, Jimmy.”, she mumbled.

The bartender rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. Now she was alone in a dark alley. Not that she cared, she was way too waisted for that. Slowly she began her way home, slightly staggering. After a few steps she heard two voices speaking up to her.

“Hey sweetheart. Whatcha doing here, all alone, huh? It’s way past your bedtime, isn’t it”, one of them said. You could literally hear the disgusting grin in his voice.

She didn’t even bother turning around, just huffed a “Screw you, asshole”.

The steps behind here moved faster and she felt a tight grip on her shoulder. 

“That’s not a nice word to say, sweetheart!”, said one of the two men while pressing her against the soggy stone wall in the alley. 

She stared angrily in his dull grey eyes. He was middle-aged, had a strong receding hairline and smelled like alcohol and sweat.

“Let’s see what she’s got and then let’s get out of here, Grossman!”, the other guy said nervously. Grossman grinned and started to search through her pockets.

“Fuck off!”, the woman shouted and pushed him away from her.

He growled angrily and without hesitation punched the woman in the face. She didn’t see it coming and even if, she was in no condition to fight. She let out a surprised yell, blood dripping from her nose, which appeared to be broken.

“Grossman, what the fuck man!”, the other guy bawled out. 

The woman crouched on the floor, tears starting to flow. Grossman searched her pockets again, but couldn’t find anything. His eyes moved over her body, eyes stuck on her necklace. It was an old, slightly cracked pocket watch, that still seemed to work. He snapped it off of her neck.

“That bitch is useless. Let’s go.”

With these words the two men disappeared into the night, leaving the bleeding woman behind. She felt dizzy and sick. Slowly she sat up, carefully feeling for her nose. It was definitely broken.

“Shit!”, she groaned. Her hands wandered to her neck, eyes widening as she realized what was missing.

“No...not the watch! You stupid bastards! Come back!”, she screamed as she got herself fully up. 

But the two men were long gone. The woman stood there for a while, silently crying. Then she slowly scuffled her way home.

\---

She finally found them. After a few days of research she located the two robbers at a decayed apartment. She got off her motorbike, stretching lightly. Her ass always started to hurt when she didn’t use the bike for a while. She removed her helmet, shaking her wavy brown-reddish hair.

“Watch out, suckers.”, she grumbled, making her way to the entrance of the building.

Her eyes ran over the nice black Impala, that parked before the house.

“No way these guys could have so much good taste for a car…”

When she went inside the building she could hear fighting noise. Men shouting. She sprinted the way to the source of the noise. What she saw next left her perplex;  
Her two attackers, Grossman and another white dude, short ginger hair and beard, fought with two other guys she’s never seen before.  
Grossman choked down a seemingly tall guy, the ginger tried to find a gun. Before she could interfere, the tall guy on the ground could release himself and kicked Grossman away. A good looking guy raised from the ground, with a surprised look on his face.

“Dean!”, the taller one shouted. “I got it.”

“No you don’t.” The ginger had found a gun and pointed it at him. 

He pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

“Damn!”, he cursed and slowly retreated from the tall dude. He stumbled over a broken chair, fell hard on his head and didn’t move. 

The woman, who stood in the door frame for all this time, looked at the guys in disbelief, but noticed Grossman pointing a gun at the tall guy and the dude called Dean.

“Watch out!”, she called out.

Grossman tried to pull himself up and gripped the bookshelf above his head, which broke. Books came down on his head until he didn’t move and probably fell unconscious. The gun he had in his hand was flying through the room and the tall guy was able to catch it. It almost looked like the gun flew directly to his hands…

“That was a lucky break…”, Dean said confused. Even more so, he added “is that a rabbit's foot?” to his question.

“I think it is..”, the tall guy answered.

The woman in the frame decided to cough slightly to get their attention. Startled the two men turned to her, still confused.

“And who the hell are you?!”, the man called Dean asked suspiciously. 

“I could ask you the same! I came here to get back what those two douchebags stole from me, but instead of getting my sweet revenge, you two already knocked them out! In a… lucky kind of way.”

The woman furrowed her brows and stepped into the room. She had noticed an opened box sitting on the table. Lots of signs were painted on it and she knew, the box was made to contain something that should not be touched.

“Is that...a curse box? And...they opened it?”, she asked with wide eyes.

“Are you..are you a hunter?”, the tall dude asked her back.

“Yeah...and I guess so are you, huh.”

“Yes! My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean. Winchester.”, he introduced themselves.

Winchester…? More than interesting.

“My name is Juana Holme. You can call me Jo.” 

Dean and Sam examined her, while she was trying to find something in the room.  
She was tall, about 5,7 ft, her shoulder-length hair had a reddish shade to it. She wore tight black jeans, a grey top and a leather biker jacket. They could see a gun tucked in the back of her pants. Clearly a hunter. 

“So...you said they stole something from you?”, Sam asked her.

“Yeah, they did. Those fuckers assaulted me one night when I was drunk. And they stole something of importance to me.”, Jo replied with a grim look on her face.

“So you know of these curse boxes?”, Dean interrupted her, still confused of the whole situation. 

Jo turned around to him. She noticed the rabbit’s foot in Sam hands.

“Oh no...is that what was in the box?”, she asked him and pointed at the pendant.

Sam nodded slowly. The woman groaned, seemingly annoyed.

“Here’s the deal: you help me search for my pocket watch and I tell you everything about that thing.”, Jo offered with a smile.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded. Just a few seconds later Sam’s sight found something shiny lying under some newspapers and picked up a pocket watch.

“Is this the one you’re searching for?”, he asked and grinned at her childishly. 

Jo sighed in relief, grabbed the watch and hang it around her neck.

“Thanks, lucky boy.”, she smiled. 

“But I’m afraid you’re in much bigger trouble than you’d expect to be.”

“Why? If I didn’t get this thing in my hands, we’d probably be dead by now”, Sam replied confused.

“And you will be as soon as you lose the rabbit’s foot. It’s not a lucky charm, it’s a curse. Sure, as long as you’re the owner of it you’ll be very lucky. But lose it, and you’ll get nothing but misfortune. Until you die by a really unlucky accident”, Jo explained.

“And trust me, these kind of things get lost very easily. If someone finds out that you have the rabbit’s foot, they won’t hesitate to steal it from you. This thing is worth..a lot of money”, she added seriously. 

Dean approached her slowly.

“So...you’re saying, that Sam will probably die?”

“Yes. Unless, you break the curse. I happen to know the ritual.”, she smirked.

“Great! So you can tell us how to break the curse and my brother doesn’t have to die”, Dean said relieved.

Sam looked at Jo.

“Would you do that for us?”

Juana contemplated. She got what she wanted, and she didn’t know what to do for the rest of the day anyway and those two were THE Winchesters.

“Sure. But I’ll come with you. I’m bored anyway.” She shrugged her shoulders and made her way outside, but not without kicking Grossman in the balls. He didn’t move an inch.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, both had a painful expression on their face, and followed her outside.

Jo examined the black Impala.

“So she’s yours then?”, she asked with a grin on her face.

Dean proudly stepped next to her, stroking the car very gently.

“Isn’t my baby beautiful…”, he fancied. 

Sam behind him rolled his eyes.

“Yeah she is. A real classic.” 

Jo leered at Dean, a seductive smile on her lips.

Dean glanced back. She wasn’t what one would call plain vanilla pretty. She had bright eyes, a mix of blue, grey and a few orange, nearly yellow splashes in them, lashes long but not very dark. What was dark, almost purple, were the circles under her eyes. In combination with her pale white skin she looked a little sick. Her eyebrows were naturally full and one was arched playfully. She had a slightly crooked nose, on which a few slight freckles made their appearance. Her lips were full and the left corner of her mouth twisted slightly upwards, forming a teasing smile. 

Sam interrupted Dean’s extensive studies.

“So, Jo.. what do we need for the ritual?”

She detached her eyes from Dean and looked at Sam.

“We’ll need bone ash and cayenne pepper. And a cemetery and we have to make a fire. On the cemetery. At night.”

The men looked at her doubtfully. 

“What? I didn’t invent the spell. I should have both ingredients at home, actually. At the other end of the town there is a cemetery, about a 20 minute drive away. So why don’t you guys...freshen up a little and we meet at dawn?”

Jo makes her way to her motorbike, fitting her helmet. With a swift motion she gets on the bike and looks back to the two brothers.

“Don’t lose the pendant!”, she says and drives away.

“Damn...chicks with motorbikes are hot, man!”, Dean says and grins at his brother.

Sam chuckles and gets in the Impala.

\---

It was dawn and Juana waited patiently for the two men she just met.  
The Winchesters. Two brothers with a cruel fate, good hunters. Even more good looking…she sighed. Good looks are deceiving after all. 

The Impala stopped in front of her and ripped her from her thoughts. Dean and Sam exited the car, both looking nervous.

“Hey. We have to hurry, we got complications incoming.”, Dean said grim.

“A woman named Bela Talbot, she sells rarities and really wants that rabbit’s foot”, Sam explained to Juana as they make their way on the cemetery.

“Told you guys...let’s hurry.” The name was nothing new to Jo and she couldn’t imagine, how much money someone was willing to pay for that thing.

They made a fire and poured the cayenne pepper and the ashes in it.

“Say Goodbye to Ashka Lee Rabbit”, said Dean with a chuckle.

“I think you’ll find that belongs to me”, a new female voice said.

“Or you know...whatever”, she added with a grin.

Nobody moved. The woman, Bela Talbot, rolled her eyes in impatience.

“Put the foot down, honey”, she told Dean. The grin disappeared. 

“No”, Dean replied, “you’re not gonna shoot anybody.”

Bela threw an annoyed look at him.

“See I happen to be able to read people. Okay you’re a thief, fine, but you’re not-”

A gunshot interrupted his words. Bela shot Sam in the shoulder. Jo smirked. Dean stared at Bela with disbelief, eyes wide open. He began to swear, but the woman interrupted him harshly.

“Back off, tiger, back off. You make one more move and I’ll pull the trigger!”

Jo shot a glance to Sam, who seemed ok. 

“You’ve got the luck, you I can’t hit. But your brother? With my luck, I can’t miss”, the woman went on.

Dean glared at his injured brother.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! You don’t just walk around shooting people like that!”, Dean shouted angrily.

“Relax. It’s a shoulder hit, I can aim. Besides, who here hasn’t shot a few people”, Bela said smoothly and continued her talk.

“Put the rabbit’s foot on the ground, now.”

“Alright! Alright take it easy!”, Dean said and slowly crouched down. As he nearly had reached the floor, he threw the rabbit’s foot to Bela.

“Think fast!”, he yelled.

Bela caught it, shut her eyes in disappointment and sweared.

“Now”, Dean began to smile, “what’d you say if we destroyed that ugly ass piece of dead thing.”  
Bela growled and threw the rabbit’s foot in the fire.

“Thanks very much. I’m out one and a half million and on the bad side of a very powerful, very psychotic buyer”, Bela said.

“Wow. I really don’t feel bad about that. Sam?”

“Nope. Not even a little”, Sam responded and threw an angry look at Bela.

She smiled and took a few steps back, where Dean’s jacket hangs over a tombstone.  
Jo could see that there was something sticking out the pockets.

“Maybe next time I’ll hang you out to dry”, Bela said.

“Oh don’t go away angry, just go away”, Dean scoffed.

Bela smiled again.

“Have a nice night boys” 

With these words she disappeared into the night. Jo could see, that whatever was in the pockets of Dean’s jacket before was gone now. It looked a lot like lottery tickets. She smirked. She liked that woman.

“Well, guess we’re back to normal now. No good luck, no bad luck. Sam, you’re good?”, Dean asked his brother.

“I’ll live”, he answered dry. 

Juana approached Sam and inspected the wound. The bullet went right through.

“I can take care of this if you’d like. You could stay the night at my apartment. After all, you boys just lost a lot of money”, she said and grinned to Dean, whose eyes widened and quickly checked his pockets.

“Son of a bitch!”, he yelled and threw his arms in the air. 

Sam and Jo chuckled.

“Why didn’t you stop her?!”, asked Dean her angrily.

“I owed her one. Believe it or not, we did work...together one time. Sort of. Besides, I’ve been awfully nice to you two all day long. So. What will it be?”, she asked the brothers.

Sam and Dean retreated a little to discuss the next move.

“I hate women with motorcycles”, Dean growled. 

“Come on Dean, she helped us after all. And this wound could use some care. It’s cheaper and safer for us than a hotel room. Besides, we haven’t met a nice hunter in a while”, Sam pleaded. 

Dean sighed, but nodded. They walked back to the woman who leaned against her motorcycle and smiled when they arrived at her.

“We’d gladly accept your offer”, Sam said weary.

Jo smiled at them, but before she got on her bike Dean grabbed her arm.

“Hey, since we’ll hang out now, and I suppose we owe you… do you have any other name we could call you? We know a hunter named Jo and it’s getting really confusing.”

Juana sighed.

“Yeah, Jo seems like a common name. Luckily, I have a middle name that’s nearly as short. Mia.”

“Alright. Thanks Mia. Lead the way, we’ll follow you”, Dean responded and got in the car.

Sam followed him and smiled at her before he got in as well.

Finally something nice happened to them. 

\---

Half an hour later they arrived in Mia’s apartment. It was an attic flat in an old brick building, very high ceiling with big drop lights. The furniture seemed quite modern, but over all the apartment was pretty empty. In the middle of the room was a huge couch and a TV, as well as a coffee table.

“Please, take a seat”, Mia offered and pointed towards the couch.

Sam sat down on a corner, while Dean lied down with a loud moan. Mia chuckled.

“Thanks again for helping us out”, Sam began to speak. “I..have to say, it doesn’t look like you’re a hunter from the way your apartment is established.”

“Yeah..all the weapons and disgusting ingredients for various kinds of spells aren’t shaping well for...visitors”, Mia replied and walked past an open plan kitchen to a king size bed.

Near the bed was a huge closet. She opened the doors and disappeared completely.

“What the…”, Sam and Dean muttered and followed her.

In the closet was a door that led to another small room. All kinds of weapons hung up the walls, different rifles, pistols and knives. It smelled like various herbs and there were at least four shelves with all kinds of stuff on it.

“Wow. That’s...awesome”, Dean marveled. 

Mia grinned.

“I know. But let’s return to the living room, I’ll have enough to patch you up, Sam.”

The brothers followed her outside the “closet” and sat down once again on the couch.  
Mia turned on a stereo and Classic Rock began to sound. Dean looked at her and took her hand.

“I forgive you. Everything.”

Mia laughed and stroke gently over the back of his hand. Only Sam’s coughing brought them back.

“Riight. Sam, please take off your shirt. Oh come on, you’re definitely not the first man I’ve seen topless”, she added when Sam looked a little embarrassed. 

Sam did as she asked. Mia inspected the wound again.

“No worries, it’s a through-and-through wound, it’s not bleeding anymore and it looks clean.”

Mia started to disinfect the wound and put a big patch over it. Then she wrapped a bandage around his shoulder and arm. At last she put his arm in a sling.

“Good as new. Don’t load that shoulder, better the whole arm. If it starts to bleed again, press anything on it, wait ‘till it’s stopped and wrap new bandages around.”

“Thanks, Mia. We owe you”, Sam said to her and smiled.

“Are you a medic or something?”, Dean asked curiously.

“Actually yeah. It’s really helpful. But..”, Mia started”, “who’s hungry? I know a really good burger delivery service..”

Dean made a happy sound.

“Coming with her was the best idea you’ve had in a long time, Sammy!”

Sam and Mia laughed. They ordered as said and enjoyed their meal. After they finished, Mia cleaned up and got two blankets and pillows.

“You can sleep on the couch, it’s more than enough space for both of you”, she said.

Dean was already half asleep.

“Thanks, Mia. Good night”, Sam replied with a soft smile.

\---

The next morning Dean and Sam said their goodbyes. 

“Thanks again, for everything. Here, our numbers. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything. And I mean, anything!”, Dean flirtet with a wink.

Mia stepped forward, put her arms around Deans neck and hugged him tight. Dean put his hands on her waist and returned the hug. When she pulled away, she kissed him on the cheek.  
She repeated the procedure with Sam who blushed a little, and finally stepped away.

“It was nice meeting you two. And I will redeem the favour, no worries”, she said with a wink and shut the door behind the Winchesters. 

If only my father knew, that I would help the Winchesters...Sam was destined to be a special little soldier for my dearest uncle and still has powers he probably doesn’t even know of.  
Dean killed uncle and they opened the gates of hell and started the fucking Apocalypse.

Mia smiled. 

I fucking love it. That son of a bitch I call father can suck it up. I’m a good person. I will never be what he was. I will help destroy all evil in this world.

Mia’s eyes glowed in a soulless yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly one year after the Winchesters met Mia, Dean has gone to hell and back, but they don’t know who or even what did this. So Sam calls Mia in for help. And help they will get.
> 
> Episode 1 “Lazarus Rising” of Season 4.

Chapter 2

 

The piercing sound of her cellphone ripped Mia out of her sleep. Her hands instinctively reached for the knife under her pillow and she sat up in her bed, ready for trouble.  
But there was no trouble, only her ringing cellphone. Irritated she answered the call.

“Sam? What the hell, it’s 3 am or something…”, she started, but Sam interrupted her quickly.

“Dean is back.”

“Okay…? Was he gone or…?”, Mia replied confused. What was it with this boy.

“Oh, you don’t know...right...anyway Mia I need your help. Can you meet me in six hours? I’ll text you the address.”

“Sure… but wasn’t it my turn to redeem a favor?”, she asked tired. 

But Sam already hang up. A few seconds later she received a text message with the address. It was a seven hour drive away. 

“Guess I’ll have to drive fast today”, she muttered to herself while getting dressed up. 

She packed her backpack with everything she had at the moment; some spare clothes, personal care products, first aid boxes, a revolver and two knives. Mia was currently on the road and stayed in a hotel, so she didn’t need to worry about anything else.

Before she got to her motorbike she handed the keys to the hotelier, who just nodded at her. Poor guy. Night shifts sucked.

Mia put her helmet on and started the seven hour drive.

\---

Sam, Dean and Bobby arrived ten minutes early at Bobbys friend’s house. Sam smiled when he saw the bike and looked for Mia.

“This better be urgent, because I drove like the devil himself to get here”, she said and got off the wooden front porch.

Sam pulled her in for a hug and looked at her. She hadn’t changed a bit and even wore the same clothes as she did at their last meeting.

“So, will you tell me now what the hell is going on?”, she asked to everybody around.

“Mia, nice to see you again.” He shot her a short smile, before introducing Bobby. “This is our friend Bobby. He’s like a father to us.”

He and Mia shook hands. She noticed his smart eyes that studied hers intensely.

“You better tell her quick”, he said to Sam and Dean and crossed his arms.

Sam pulled Mia to the side, Dean joining them.

“I’m gonna keep this short. Half and a year ago I died. Dean made a deal with a demon and got one year for my life. We didn’t find a way to stop the deal from happening and Dean went to hell. Now he’s somehow back alive and we don’t know what brought him back, so we’re here to get help from this medium, who is a friend of Bobby.”

Mia looked at them, they couldn’t find any emotion on her face. Then she turned to Dean.

“It was really nice of you to sacrifice your life for your brother’s. Hell is a very unpleasant place, I imagine. Welcome back”, she said and hugged him tight.

Dean shut his eyes and responded the hug, smelling the light scent of Honey coming from her hair.

“You’re damn right it is.”, he growled.

“Thanks for calling and telling me. But how can I help you with this? Or am I just here for mental support”, she asked the two brothers.

“We just thought it’s a good idea to have someone around who can save our asses and kick some monster’s ass. As we said, we don’t know what pulled him out of hell, but since then weird things keep happening to him”, Sam explained.

Mia furrowed her brows but didn’t say anything. This sounded like an excuse for some reason. But she pulled herself together and patted them on the shoulders.

“You’re probably right. I missed you too”, she responded and wanted to continue her talk, but a female voice interrupted her.

“What’s all the noise out here?”, a beautiful woman asked smiling and stepped outside the door. 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes!”, Bobby said and hugged her. 

“Good to see you too, Bobby. So, are these the boys?” 

She turned her attention to Sam and Dean.

“Boys, this is Pamela Barnes. Best damn psychic in the state. And this is Mia, a fellow hunter and..friend.”

Pamela examined the three of them, but she seemed to like Dean’s appearance most.

“Hi”, all three hunters said simultaneously.

“Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh. Makes you a rare individual.” 

“If you say so”, Dean replied, a slight grin on his face.

“Come on in.”

As they all entered her apartment, Bobby asked:

“So, did you hear anything?”

“Well, I ouijied my way through dozens of spirits. No one seems to know who brought your boy out and why”, she answered.

“So what comes next?”

“A seance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed.”

“You’re not gonna summon the damn thing here, will you”, Bobby asked her alarmed.

“No. I just want to get a sneak-peak at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal”, she snickered and walked into the room.

It was kind of dark and some witchy looking stuff was everywhere. Dark red curtains, a electric guitar, old looking furniture… the whole psychic vibe.

Pamela covered a round table with a tablecloth that had a pentagram on it. She squatted down to get something and presented a tattoo above her ass that said “Jesse Forever”.

“Who’s Jesse?”, Dean asked saucy.

She laughed and just replied “Well, let’s just say it didn’t last forever.”

“His loss”, Dean said, a wolfish grin on his lips.

“Might be your gain”, she muttered to him, not holding back with the flirting.

“Dude I’m so in”, Dean said to Sam.

“Yeah she’s gonna eat you alive”, Sam laughed.

“You’re invited too, Grumpy”, she added and gave Sam the look.

“You are not invited!”, Dean made clear, a serious look on his face.

Mia, who had helped Bobby to close the curtains, smirked. So far her meetings with the boys were very entertaining. Pamela lit six candles in the middle of the table and gestured her visitors to sit.

“I’m gonna wait here. Don’t like this psychic stuff”, Mia said with a wink.

“No problem, honey. Take each others hands”, she demanded from the hunters.

“And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.” She glared at Dean, who rolled up his left sleeve and exposed a hand print, that seemed to be burned into his shoulder.

Mia squinted her eyes. She’s never seen that before. But then again, she didn’t know anybody who made it back from hell human.

“Okay…”, the medium muttered, touched the mark and closed her eyes.

“I invoke, conjure and demand you appearing to me before this circle”, she repeated three times.

Suddenly the TV turned on and the ground started to rumble.

“Castiel? No, sorry Castiel, I’m not scared easily.”, Pamela spoke to whatever she was meeting in her psychic mind.

“Castiel?”, Dean asked her.

“It’s name, it’s warning me to turn back. I conjure and command you, show me your face! I conjure and command you, show me your face!” 

With every repeat a high pitched sound got louder and louder. Mia narrowed her eyes to slits. It started to hurt.

“Maybe we should stop!”, Bobby said worried.

“I almost got it! I conjure and command you, show me your face! Now!”

With these words the candles in the middle of the table shot flames in the air and Pamela screamed. Her eyes flashed in a bright light.

The smell of burned flesh made Mia open her eyes fully, staring at the medium, who sunk to the ground, blood running from her eyes.

“Call 911!”, Bobby said and kneeled beside her.

Mia rushed next to him and threw her backpack at him.

“There is a first aid kit in there, give it to me!”, she commanded.

She looked at Pamela. Her eyes were burnt out, only black flesh remaining. 

“Oh god… I can’t see! I can’t see…”, she whimpered. 

Dean, Sam and Bobby looked at each other, panic and disbelief in their eyes.

\---

Bobby stayed with Pamela in the hospital, while Dean, Sam and Mia discussed what just happened in a small diner.

“You want to summon it again? Pamela just took a sneak-peak and her eyes got burned out!”, Sam replied in a harsh tone.

“Well, you got any better idea?”, Dean defended himself. 

“I’m with Sam here, whatever that thing is, it’s really powerful. I mean it dragged you out of fucking hell! And no one needs you to get your eyes burned out, too”, Mia replied absently.

“And as a matter of fact, I do have a better idea. I followed some demons to town, right? So we go find them. Someone’s gotta know something about something”, Sam said annoyed.

Before Dean could reply the waitress brought three pieces of cake to the table.

“There you go”, she said and took a seat besides them.

The hunters changed confused looks.

“You aiming for a tip?”, Dean asked.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were looking for us”, the waitress replied, her eyes going completely black.

Sam, Dean and Mia looked around the diner. In fact, everyone inside had turned their attention to them, all eyes black.

One of them locked the door from the inside. Mia rolled her eyes. Why did Demons always have to be so dramatic.

“Oh Dean”, the waitress started, “to hell and back. Aren’t you a lucky duck. So… you just get to stroll out the pit, huh? Tell me, what makes you so special?”

“I’d like to think it’s because of my perky nipples”, Dean said, a fearless smile on his face. “I don’t know. Wasn’t my doing, I don’t know who pulled me out.”

“Right, you don’t. Lying is a sin, you know”, the demon replied.

“I’m not lying.”

The demon threw a look at Sam, who nodded lightly.

“But I wouldn’t mind to find out, so if you’d like to enlighten me”, Dean said.

“Mind your tone with me, boy. I’ll drag you back to hell myself”, the waitress spat out.

Sam and Mia were ready to attack, but Dean held them back.

“No you won’t. Because if you were, you’d done it already. Fact is, you don’t know who cut me loose. And you’re just as spooked as we are. You are looking for answers. So I’ll guess whoever got me out, Godzilla or a big boss demon, it’s above your paygrade. But they wanted me out and they’re a lot stronger than you. So go ahead, send me back, but don’t come crawling to me when they show up at your front door with some gasoline and fire hose”

Dean did not turn his gaze away from the demon.

“I’ll reach down your throat and rip out your lungs”, the demon said, now clearly pissed.

Dean came closer to her and bitch slapped her, hard. Another one. She didn’t do anything about it, just continued to stare angrily.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Let’s go, guys.”

He slammed a ten dollar note on the table.

“For the pie”

The three hunters left the diner. As soon as the door closed behind them, Dean said:

“Holy crap that was close!”

“Why the hell did you give them ten dollar?! We didn’t even take one bite!”, Mia yelled out.

“What that’s your concern?!”, Dean replied stunned.

“Guys we have to go back and kill those demons. They’re dangerous”, Sam just said.

“They are scared, Sam. They are scared of whatever pulled me out. We’re dealing with a bad mojo here. One job at a time”.

Dean made it clear, that this topic was over. Mia rolled her eyes. Typical siblings, those Winchesters. And Dean had the older brother card and did not hesitate to use it.

“How about we get us a nice hotel room and call Bobby. I bet he has updates on Pamela”, she suggested and was happy to see that the boys nodded.

They found a hotel not far from the demon diner and Mia offered to get the rooms.

“You don’t mind if I stay with you two, do you? One room is just way cheaper than two”, she smirked do Dean.

“Besides, I don’t know what you were up to the last year. How about you get some pizza and beer?”

Sam and Dean grinned and did exactly that.

Twenty minutes later they all settled down in a nice room. It had two beds and a big couch. The ceiling was covered in a huge mirror. Mia laughed out loud.

“Are you sure you got us a normal room?”, Sam asked sheepishly.

“Well you’ll never know I guess”, Mia replied and threw him a seductive smile.

Sam and Dean both stared at her, mouths slightly open. That made her laugh even more and she sat down on the couch.

“Give me the pizza already!”

That seemed to ease the awkward tension and they spent the next few hours talking, drinking and eating. At about 10 pm Dean fell asleep on the couch, Mia’s head on his shoulder.  
Sam waited another ten minutes to make sure they were sleeping and silently made his way out of the room.

A few minutes after he was gone the TV went off with a high pitched noise, that started Mia from her sleep.

“What the hell…?” 

Every electronic device in the room started to go off now.

“Dean, wake up!”, she hissed.

Dean slowly opened his eyes but was quickly alarmed by Mia’s shocked look on her face. They both got their revolvers out and looked around.

“Where is Sam?”, Dean hissed back to her, but she only shook her head.

He slowly made his way to the door, but the high pitched noise they heard at Pamela’s place returned and got so loud, they had to cover their ears. The mirror at the ceiling began to crack. Mia threw her gun on the bed and sunk to the ground, her hands covering her ears as best as she could. Dean tried to keep the gun up, but soon followed Mia on the ground. Their faces were racked with pain. The cracks of glas got louder and Mia looked up to the ceiling only to see the remains of the mirror coming down on them. She yelled a warning to Dean and they both protected their head as good as possible. 

Another loud crack and big pieces fell from the ceiling. Dean could jump to a safer place, but Mia didn’t make it in time and got buried under shattering glass.

“Mia!”, Dean shouted, tiny glass fragments stuck in his arms.

“I’m okay”, she groaned and carefully began to get on her feet. 

The noise soaked in their heads and filled them with pain. They both started to scream, blood coming from their ears.

“Dean!”

Bobby stormed in the room and the noise suddenly stopped. Dean and Mia sunk to the ground, panting and swearing.

“Shit!”, Dean yelled out.

Bobby helped him to his feet. Mia looked at Dean, scratches and blood all over her face, arms and back.

“That was Castiel! The same noise that made Pamela blind”, she muttered.

“Let’s get out of here before someone calls the stupid police”, Bobby suggested eagerly.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon there will be more OFC story, I promise! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Bobby und Mia finally meet the thing that pulled Dean out of hell. As it turns out, it's an angel of the lord who has work for the Winchesters...and Mia.

They were driving for a few minutes without a word. Dean tried to clean all the blood from his ears, with minor success. Mia sat in the back of Bobby’s car, tired and exhausted. She started to feel the pain from all those little cuts over her body and all she really wanted to do is sleep.

“How are you doing, kid”, Bobby finally broke the silence.

“Peachy”, Dean just said and called Sam.

Mia tried to overhear the conversation.

“What are you doing? In my car? Well Bobby’s back, we’re gonna grab a beer. Done, see you later.”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell him?”, Bobby asked. 

Mia already knew the answer.

“Because he would just try to stop us. From summoning this thing”, he added as he saw Bobby’s confused look on his face.

“You can’t be serious!”

“It’s high noon baby. It’s time we face that thing.”

“Dean, we don’t even know what that thing is! It could be a super mighty demon or a creature we didn’t even know exists!”, Mia groaned, trying to hide her pain.

“I’m with Holmes here”, Bobby replied and shot a look at her through the driving mirror.

Before Mia could correct him, Dean said:

“We have to prepare for anything.”

He pulled out a fancy looking knife.

“We’ve got the big time magic knife and a huge arsenal in the trunk.”

“This is a bad idea”, Bobby moaned.

“Yeah it sure is. But what other choice do we have. Look whatever this thing wants, it wants it from me.”

“You’ve got a demon killing knife? Man that thing sure would have been useful on a few hunts of mine. I was searching for this for almost two years now”, Mia said and earned stupid looks from the hunters in the front.

“What? A girl does her research”, she smirked. “But magic knife aside, if we really summon this thing then we need everyone we can. So how about you call Sam and tell him to get his ass here?”

“No, he’s better off where he is.”

Mia sighed. She had a bad feeling about all this. She didn’t belong here with the Winchester brothers and Bobby. Crazy things never happened to her, at least for the last 200 years or so. And that was probably for the best. If someone ever found out about - 

“Fuck!”, she yelled as a sharp pain ripped her out of her thoughts.

Alarmed Dean turned around to face her. She held her head in her hands and sat bent forward.

“What? What just happened?!”, he shouted.

“I… I don’t know. Migraine or something like that I think. I just got a really bad headache, that’s all. It’s gone already”, Mia lied.

Well she really didn’t know what the pain was about, but it was still there. But Dean had enough to worry about. Dean seemed to know that she was lying, but turned back to Bobby nonetheless. 

About twenty minutes later they arrived at a lonely shack. Grabbing as many weapons from the trunk as they could they walked inside. There were different signs all over the floor and the walls. Mia didn’t recognize most of them, but they sure were good for something.  
Dean sorted their weaponry.

“Stakes, knives, silver, salt, iron, holy water… we’re set up to kill pretty much anything I’ve ever heard of”, Dean said. He almost sounded a little proud of their collection.

“This is still a bad idea”, Bobby murmured.

“I know Bobby, I heard it the first ten times you said it.”, Dean replied annoyed.

Mia leaned against a wall, her head still hurt like hell and her body demanded a hot bath and sleep.

“How about we ring the dinner bell.”

Bobby sighed and performed the ritual. He said words Mia never heard before and she came closer, gripping her favourite knife tight. It took about two minutes until Bobby finished the ritual.

“Guess we have to wait now”, he said and sat on a table.

Mia relaxed again, putting the knife back on the table. She wouldn’t sit down because then she would probably fall asleep. Instead she decided to do one of her favourite things; patching people up.

“Hey Dean, how are those cuts doing”, she asked and walked to him.

“That’s not important right now”, he started but Mia interrupted him quickly.

“Don’t be stupid. We have time to kill anyway and the earlier I look at wounds the better.”

Dean grunted, but didn’t bother to resist anymore. He undressed until he was left in a shirt. Meanwhile Mia got her disinfection spray and a clean cloth ready and stood right in front of Dean. She took his arm and looked at the little cuts that extended from his elbow to his wrist. 

“Nothing serious. I’m gonna clean them now.” 

While she was doing her work Dean examined her face again. She looked exhausted, the dark circles under her eyes shined slightly purple. But her eyes caught his attention. There was a look of pain in it, buried deep under a mask of emotions. And whenever she flinched, barely noticable, the yellow splashes around her pupil seemed to burn a little. But sure that was just the light.

Mia seemed to notice his deep glare and looked at Dean. 

“Other arm, please.”

There was a long deep cut right on his underarm. Mia grinned.

“Well that can’t be good”, Dean said nervous.

“This will need stitches. I love doing stitches”, Mia replied and smiled.

“I’m good, don’t worry. And you’re a big boy, Dean. You will be fine.”

She carefully cleaned the cut and Dean flinched. Mia then disinfected two tiny tools and got a suture ready. Slowly she made her first stitch and Dean grunted.

“So what do you expect to show up?”, Mia started to distract Dean.

“I don’t know. I just want it to be done.” He sighed and looked her in the eyes.

“By the way… thank you for helping us. It’s been rough and we need all the help we can get”, he admitted. 

Mia returned the look for a moment. 

“How could I refuse your cry for help. You know I don’t get to work with such pretty boys like you often”, she snickered. “All done!”, she added and put a loose patch over the freshly stitched cut.

“Thank you, Mia”, Dean said as he put on his jacket.

Hardly three seconds later a strong wind began to blow and rocked the plates on the roof.

“This can’t be a coincidence”, Bobby said an got on his feet.

Mia grabbed her knife and watched the barricaded entrance, ready for a fight.

The lightbulbs started to explode, bright lights flashing. Suddenly the door cracked and swung open. A middle aged man, wearing a trenchcoat, a white button up shirt and an open suit jacket, as well as suit pants and shoes, walked slowly into the room.

Dean and Bobby started to shoot their shotguns at him. But the man didn’t even flinch.  
Mia stared at him, trying to get behind Dean and Bobby. Dean grabbed the demon knife and hid it behind his back.

Finally the lights were all out and the howling wind calmed down. The man was now right in front of Dean.

“Who are you!”, Dean asked.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” The man’s voice was deep, husky. He didn’t seem to care that he got shot.

“Yeah? Well thanks for that”, Dean said and rammed the demon blade into the man’s heart.

The man looked at him with something that could be pity in his eyes, pulled the knife out his chest and dropped it. Mia’s headache got stronger and stronger the closer the man came and she could barely stand.

Bobby swung his crowbar and tried to hit the man on the head, but he just blocked the hit as it was nothing. He put two fingers on Bobby’s forehead and Bobby immediately sunk to the ground.

Dean looked at the man, shock in his eyes.

“We need to talk, Dean”, he just said. “Alone”, he added and glanced at Mia. He furrowed his brows, a look of confusion darted across his face.

Mia backed away until she met the stone-cold wall behind her. Her headache was so strong it forced tears in her eyes. The man appeared right in front of her, only a few centimeters away from her face. He studied her face intensely and seemed to notice her pain. He placed two fingers on her forehead and Mia cried out as she felt a short burning sensation through her whole body. But it only lasted a few seconds and after that, all her pain was gone.

“Interesting”, the man said but did not back up.

Mia was too afraid to speak. She could feel his power embracing everything in it’s reach, it felt warm and welcoming but at the same time something deep inside her tried to block it. With success it seemed.  
Her gaze met his deep blue eyes. Mia didn’t know what he did but she couldn’t keep herself under control and the splashes of yellow in her eyes spread until there was nothing else left.

The man finally took a step back. Her eyes immediately went back to normal.

“I don’t have time for you right now”, he muttered and put his fingers to her forehead again.

“Please…”, was all Mia could say before she fell into a deep sleep.

“What did you do to them? And who the hell are you!”, Dean said and raised from Bobby’s unconscious body.

“They are alive. I am Castiel.”

“Yeah I figured that much I mean what are you”, Dean said impatiently.

“I am an angel of the lord.”

“Get the hell out of here. There is no such thing!”, Dean spat out angrily.

Castiel looked at him.

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”

It sounded like a thunderstorm was going on for five seconds. A lightning strike illuminated the room and Dean saw two huge shadows of wings coming from the angel.

As abrupt as the noise started, it vanished again. Dean stared at Castiel in disbelief. But anger took over, fast.

“Some angel you are then. You burned out the poor woman’s eyes!”

Castiel sighed. 

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans as well as my real voice. But you already knew that.”

“You mean the gas station and the motel..that was you talking? Buddy next time lower the volume. We got hurt.”

Castiel nodded.

“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you’d be one of them. I was wrong.”

“And what visage are you in now, some holy tax accountant?”

“This? This is a vessel.”

“Wait you’re possessing some poor bastard?”

“He’s a devoted man, he actually prayed for this.”

“Look man, I’m not buying what you’re selling so who are you really?!” 

Castiel turned his head slightly, confused.

“I already told you.”

“Right. And why would an angel rescue me from hell?”

“Good things do happen, Dean”, Castiel replied as he stepped closer.

“Not in my experience.”

“What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserve to be saved”, the angel then muttered.

Dean glared at him. 

“Why did you do it”, he just asked.

“Because god commanded it. Because we have work for you.”

\---

Sam and Dean were arguing about Castiel. After he had vanished the night before Dean, Bobby and Mia returned to Bobby’s house, where Sam met them in the next morning. Since then they just argued. Is god real, are angels real, why do they have work for us etc.  
Mia assumed that Dean hadn’t noticed her conversation with Castiel the other night and she was more than happy about it. She had to talk to the brothers before the pretty angel boy did it and spoiled her family secrets. Mia sighed and stood up from the old couch in Bobby’s living room as he yelled:

“Boys! Do you want to keep arguing about religion or do you want to learn more about those frickin’ angels!”

Sam and Dean walked over to him, both obviously pissed. 

“It’s says right here: an angel can raise someone from the pit.”

Sam threw a triumphant look at Dean.

“Fine! But why would they choose me? Sure I saved some people but after all I’m just another human! I don’t deserve to be saved!” Dean was clearly eaten up with grief. 

“Apparently you do! And he said they have work for you, so how about you man up and get the job done!”, Bobby made clear and put a pile of books on the table.

“You want to know more about angels? Here’s the research!”

Dean groaned and picked up a book from the pile.

“You’ll get me some pie!”, he said to Sam.

“Hey are we making orders here? Because then I want some fries and a chocolate cake”, Mia said to Sam and grinned.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll get it. The usual. Unhealthy, greasy fast food”, Sam replied and went out the door.

“Is there any other food for research?”, Mia murmured and earned a grin from Dean.

She sat down beside him.

“Hey, uh… how are you doing with all the angel of the lord stuff?”, she asked him.

“Great!”, he replied with dry sarcasm.

“I just want you to know, that you can talk to me if you’d like. About.. feelings and stuff. I know it’s probably not easy to talk about that with your brother and I’ve been a hunter for quite a while now…”

Dean looked up. 

“Thanks Mia. I appreciate it. But don’t forget to do the same. We are the ones who ripped you from your normal life and now you’re reading books about angels”, Dean said honestly.

Mia laughed.

“Was it ever normal? No. Definitely not.”, she giggled. “I’m gonna head back to the couch.”, she then said and made her way back in the living room.

Dean followed and sat down right next to her, earning a flirty smile.

Thirty minutes passed and so did Mia. Her head lied on Dean’s shoulder, her consistent breathing made him feel nicely calm.

“Dean, Sam is back. And we have a problem. A hunter friend of mine won’t call back, that’s really not like her. We have to check it out”, Bobby said to him, he seemed really worried.

Dean nodded and gestured him to go ahead. He gently woke Mia up.

“Hey, we’re gonna check something out. You can stay here and get some rest, it won’t be long”, he said.

“Okay…”, she muttered and cuddled herself into a pillow.

“God damn that’s adorable”, Dean muttered and followed Bobby outside.

About fifteen minutes later the sound of wings rustled through the air. Castiel appeared in the living room. His eyes landed on Mia, who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. He crouched down beside her and touched her forehead. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were his beautiful eyes staring at her. 

“Fuck!”, she yelled and jumped to her feet.

“We have to talk”, the angel said emotionless. 

Mia tried to calm herself down. She felt rage boiling deep inside her but didn’t know why.  
Castiel seemed to notice the silent outburst of power coming from her and cocked his head to the side. 

“What are you”, he asked and appeared right before her again. “I feel a very old power inside you. But it seems to be suppressed by something. Why?”

“None of your damn business!”, she replied, staring challenging in his eyes. 

He was taller than her so she had to lift her head up slightly, but that only made her feel more confident. He moved even closer, his chest meeting hers.

“Don’t make me hurt you”, the angel warned her.

Mia resisted his stare for a while, but the warm energy coming from him was too strong and engulfed her. Immediately her anger vanished and she stared at his chest.

“You’re an angel, shouldn't you know what I am?”, she finally asked.

“Yes. I think it’s because you’re suppressing your powers. Why do you do that?”, Castiel’s voice had gone softer.

Tears made their way to her eyes and she breathed out heavily.

“I can show you. But you have to promise to help me get them back under control if I fail. I worked all my life to restrain them. It’s not easy.”

Castiel nodded but didn’t move. Mia concentrated on all the bad things that happened to her. Every single injury, every single break-up, every single life she couldn’t save. All the pain she felt, all the rage, all the disappointment in other people, and in herself. She could be a powerful being but chooses to live as a filthy human. All the pain.

She looked up and her eyes were fully yellow again. She grabbed Castiel’s arm and showed him. Everything. Her whole life in the glimpse of a few seconds. Every power she potentially had. Her mother, her father.

“That’s enough”, Castiel demanded and Mia let go of him, eyes still yellow.

“My full name is Juana Mia Holme.”

Castiel nodded.

“Your mother chose the names well. Juana, god has been gracious, and Mia, meaning mine, bitter.”

“She always said I am a miracle. That I was born to do good. But I mustn’t forget what I am, who my father is. How dangerous I am.” She looked up to him again. “Castiel I am afraid of myself. I chose the path my mother had planned for me for a reason.”

“The power you withhold... a bastard of a human and a-”

“Please, Castiel. I know what I am. If you want to kill me, do it now. But do it quick. I haven’t hurt anyone in a long time, I deserve a quick death.” 

Mia’s eyes went back to normal and the power Castiel felt before pulled back.

“I won’t kill you. Did you ever think about using your powers for a good cause?”

“Of course I have. But I can only use my powers if I embrace the darkness inside me. Jeez, that sounded like it came straight out of a Star Wars movie, huh”, Mia moaned.

Castiel looked confused.

“I don’t know about any war in the stars, but.. I’m sure there is a way you can prove as helpful. I have to go back to heaven and await my orders.”

With these words Castiel vanished.

“You’re welcome, by the way!”, Mia yelled. 

She felt exhausted. She didn’t even use her powers, just allowed her other self to show up for the first time in centuries. She needed to release steam. Mia changed into the only sportswear she owned and left a note on the kitchen table saying “I’m running, call me if you need anything” 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the guest who left a kudo! Much appreciated! :)


End file.
